youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
NateWantsToBattle - Give Heart Records
Nathan Sharp, better known online as NateWantsToBattle, is an American YouTuber, Musician, Vlogger, and Gamer. Nate's username was derived from Pokémon, a popular game created by Nintendo. He added his name, "Nate" with a phrase trainers in Pokémon say when they spot you, "... Wants to battle!" And so, he named his channel "NateWantsToBattle." Music Nate is very well known for his music videos, whether it being parodies or English covers. He's been in a few bands too. Instruments he's used are as follows; acoustic guitar, electric guitar, mini-harp, mandolin, ocarina, Spanish guitar, drums, piano, and keyboard. He also sings frequently. Before his YouTube career, he was a music teacher and he used to tune up guitars. On March 1, 2017, Nate released his first original album, Sandcastle Kingdoms. On June 1, 2018, Nate released his second original album, Paid in Exposure. Channels Nate has two main channels; his original channel and a second channel called NateWantsToBattleGames. NateWantsToBattle is used for music videos like it always has, while NateWantsToBattleGames, is used for Let's Plays and video game related content in general. He also has a collab channel called NateandDookie with him and Dookieshed and uploads mostly every single day. His ex-girlfriend, Morgan Want, also has a gaming channel. He's friends with Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, MatPat and the Game Grumps. He changed his main channel name from NateWantsToBattle to Give Heart Records - Nathan Sharp. Characters Natemare Nate's evil alter ego "Natemare" first appears in "Monster Inside", where Nate sings about A “monster” inside of him. Natemare's most popular appearances were in "Mangled" and "Emperor's New Clothes", as well as appearing in most of the songs from the "Sandcastle Kingdoms" album. Phantom Phantom is a character that appears in one of Nates newer songs "Phantom" in which he has a rookie Magician sign a contract to use magic better, although the contract is actually a curse causing the aspiring magician to be traped in Phantom's staff. Discord NateWantsToBattle also has a discord, which can be joined using this link. Members can ask questions, and often get them answered immediately along with meeting new people who share the same interests. Trivia * In a Q&A Nate said the anime female he relates to the most is Konata from Lucky Star. * It was also stated that he has a sweet tooth. * His more popular songs are mostly about the game FNAF (Five Nights At Freddy's). * From October 28 to 31 he released 4 FNAF Videos to signify he is done with the FNAF videos and to promote his album. However, he released a FNAF VR: Help Wanted song titled "Obsolete" after this announcement in April, 2019. * The song he changed the most was "Mangled", changing it 3 times. * He has voiced for TeamFourStar as Zach for their Final Fantasy Machinabridged and has appeared in their mustache song. * He has voiced Link, and another character for Heroes Never Lose. * He has voiced Yoshichika in FUNimation's English Dub of "Luck and Logic". * He has voiced Marcel in FUNimation's English Dub of "Shingeki no Kyojin", better known as "Attack On Titan". * He sang "Limit Break x Survivor" for FUNimation's English Dub of "Dragon Ball Super". * Nate is half Korean, as mentioned in a livestream for MatPat 's series GTLive. * He has been in a previous band known as "Count me in". * Nate has made numerous amount of channels in the past. They can be found by commenting "NateWantstoWiki" on the discussion tab. * He is in a ship with MatPat from GameTheory. People call them NatePat. * There is a song sung by Nate before he made the NateWantsToBattle channel over on Tumblr. The song is called "Here Right Now" and it is highly loved by the community. * In November 2018 Nate announced that he sang the Beyblade Burst Turbo official opening theme song, Turbo. *Nate used to be in a band called "Count Me In" from 2009-2011. *Back in January 2018, Nate and voice actress Cristina Vee announced they were engaged. However, later in August of the same year, they announced they had split up. *Nathan's album Paid In Exposure reached #11 on Billboard and #3 on iTunes in alterative rock *Nathan's first music channel was NathanSmithMusic89 and his gaming channel was NathanSmithGaming. * Before NateWantsToBattle, he went by NateWantsToJam. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers